Rod Stewart
Sir Roderick David Stewart, CBE (born January 10, 1945) is a British singer and songwriter singer whose song "Some Guys Have All the Luck" appeared in the episode "The Great McCarthy" of the show Miami Vice. Early Career Stewart was born in London, England. He began singing at age 16, and joined the group called The Ray Davies Quartet in 1962 (later known as the Kinks), then in 1963 he adopted his trademarked rooster-style hairdo. After leaving Davies' band and several failed group and solo ventures, Jeff Beck recruited Stewart for his new band, The Jeff Beck Group, with Ron Wood, and had some success before Wood and Stewart left to join the band Small Faces (changed to just Faces), and also recorded three solo albums, the third of which launched him to superstardom with his single "Maggie May" (the B-side to the single "Reason to Believe"), and reached #1 in 1971. Faces and Stewart each released albums in 1972, but Stewart's did better, with his song "You Wear It Well" reaching the Top 20 and none of Faces' songs reaching the Top 40. Tension in the band (and Ron Wood's departure for the Stones) caused the band's breakup in 1975. 1975-2000 Stewart, now truly a solo act, hit #1 again in 1976 with his ballad "Tonight's The Night (Gonna Be Alright)", then hit the Top 30 with "You're In My Heart (The Final Acclaim)", "The First Cut Is The Deepest", "Hot Legs", and his disco-themed "Do Ya Think I'm Sexy", the latter from his album Blondes Have More Fun... or do They?. Blondes Have More Fun... proved to be Stewart's last #1 album from 1978-2003 as his career slumped in the 1980s, despite the release of Top 10 singles "Young Turks", "Some Guys Have All the Luck", "Infatuation", and "Love Touch". In 1990 he returned to the Top 10 with "Downtown Train", "The Motown Song", and "Rhythm of My Heart", and in 1993 he joined Sting and Bryan Adams on the #1 song "All For Love", recorded for the film The Three Musketeers (featuring Michael Wincott). Later he reached the Top 10 with the unplugged (acoustic) version of "Have I Told You Lately". In 1994 he was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame (followed by his induction with the band Faces in 2012), but his career slumped again. 2001-present Stewart began recording pop standards from the 1930s and 1940s, which brought his career back, recording four such "songbook" albums in the 2000s. His releases have also included multiple greatest hits recordings, and has toured with Ron Wood and his old band Faces. He continues to tour and release compilation albums, as well as a Christmas album in 2012, and his first album of new material since 2001, Time, ''in 2013, and his 29th studio album, ''Another Country, was released in 2015. In 2018 his 30th studio album, Blood Red Roses, was released. Personal Life Stewart has been married three times, to Alana Hamilton, ex-wife of George Hamilton from 1979-1984, they have two children, Kimberly (born 1979) and Sean (born 1980), then to model Rachel Hunter from 1990-2006, they have two children, Renee (born 1992) and Liam (born 1994), finally to model Penny Lancaster in 2007, they have two sons, Alastair (born 2005, while Stewart & Hunter were separated) and Aiden (born 2011). Stewart has two other children, one with artist Susannah Boffey (Sarah, born 1964, was given up for adoption) and daughter Ruby (born 1987) with model Kelly Emberg. In August, 2011, Stewart became a grandfather for the first time when his daughter Kimberly gave birth to daughter Delilah, fathered by actor Benicio del Toro. Category:Music performers